


Baby, Shut Up

by craptaincold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Len shuts him up with a kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Ray babbles a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptaincold/pseuds/craptaincold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a simple enough mission, but “should” was definitely the key word. All Leonard had to do was a classic breaking and entering to a house belonging to someone suspected to be working with Savage. Once he was in, he had to scavenge the place for any possible evidence or clues as to what exactly Savage was planning in this time period. It should have been an incredibly simple mission, especially for someone with Len’s capabilities. The only issue was that Rip had decided to let Ray tag along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Coldatom, Len whispering praise into Rays ear after he sucesfully completes something and Ray getting flustered
> 
> uploaded this to tumblr a while back and I'm finally getting around to posting all my prompt fills here :)
> 
> (no i absolutely did not name this after a line in a kesha song shut up)

It should have been a simple enough mission, but “should” was definitely the key word. All Leonard had to do was a classic breaking and entering to a house belonging to someone suspected to be working with Savage. Once he was in, he had to scavenge the place for any possible evidence or clues as to what exactly Savage was planning in this time period. It should have been an incredibly simple mission, especially for someone with Len’s capabilities. The only issue was that Rip had decided to let Ray tag along for the ride.

Why did he ever think pairing the two of them up was a good idea? Sure, the dear captain may have needed Mick’s fire power elsewhere, but he could do the job just fine without a partner. He supposed he paired them off so Ray could act as a babysitter, making sure Len didn’t get into any more trouble than necessary, which Len thought was ridiculous. The last few times they were forced to work together, Ray always did something to fuck them all over. Needless to say, Len’s expectations were incredibly low.

He liked the kid. He did. He was fun to mess with. The way he got so adorably frustrated whenever he caught Len lifting wallets made him a little weak in the knees. But that didn’t change the fact that he was absolutely the worst person Rip could have assigned to this job with him.

Which was why he was very pleasantly surprised when Ray actually pulled his weight for once. It turned out that the security system in the house wasn’t as simple as it appeared. Len wouldn’t have had trouble finding an override, but the tech was obviously from the future. He was in a little over his head.

He stared at the fuse box in front of him, a deep frown set in his face as he tried to make sense of the unfamiliar wires. He almost jumped when Ray came up behind him suddenly, having his “aha” moment while hovering over Len’s shoulder. He reached out and moved a single wire, easily shutting down the system.

“Not bad, Raymond,” Len purred in his ear, something he didn’t have to move very far at all for. It wasn’t his fault they were so close. Ray was the one who pressed up against him. Ray actually blushed.

“Thank you. It was just a guess, really. I mean, I probably could’ve blown up this entire building. But the fuses looked a little familiar to me. I worked on something kinda like it once. I just figured that it was generically the same setup, but fancier looking, y’know? I’m glad it worked, though. So, uh. Sorry. I’m still awkwardly right behind you I’ll move,” he rambled on, and Len quickly decided the best way to shut him up would have to be just turning around and kissing him.

So he did.


End file.
